Hangover
by Milkshakess
Summary: Himeka accidentally walks in on Karin and Kazune...kazunexkarin Lemonish fluff...       A Sarah and Lauren collaboration. :3 Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

yes, i finished... i dont know if its fluffeh enough though :/

well enjoy(:

KxK fanfic for Lauren(:

Karin strolled down the sidewalk in a light blue mini, and a bright yellow tank top, holding many bags. She just got back from shopping and she was going to go home and make dinner.  
"Hm… maybe I'll make some curry today… I wonder what Kazune-kun would like…" she said, swinging her arms as she approached the large mansion where she now lives, with, Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun.  
She walked inside the large hallway and down into the kitchen. She threw the bags onto the counter. She looked around for Himeka or Kazune. She went around the corner and into the large family room. She soon spotted Himeka, who was sitting on their couch looking into a jar.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin said happily as she darted over to her.  
"Oh, hi Karin-chan, wanna see the new bugs I caught today?" she said with a bright smile.  
"Oh, well maybe later, I need to make dinner and I want to see what Kazune-kun would like" Karin said. "Do you know where he is?" she asked looking into the jar Himeka was holding.  
"I think Kazune-kun is upstairs in his bedroom, but--" Himeka was cut off by Karin. "Thanks Himeka-chaan!" she said running upstairs.  
Himeka watched Karin run upstairs. "…but I think he's changing" Himeka stared at the stairs for second before turning away to look back at the bug.

Karin walked down the hallway to Kazune's bedroom. Without knocking, she opened the door. "Hey Kazune-kun, I was wondering what you would like for… dinner" she said looking over at Kazune who was wearing only a pair of boxers, and was struggling to put on a pair of jeans.  
Both stared at each other for almost a minute, both their faces turning bright red by the second.  
Suddenly, Karin's scream broke he silence. "EEEEK! I'M SO SORRY KAZUNE-KUN!" She was about to run outside when Kazune started laughing. "Eh?" Karin said turning around.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" he said walking over to Karin, pulling up the pair of jeans.  
"Huh?" Karin said.  
"Well… it's just like I'm in a bathing suit right?" he said smirking.  
"Er… I guess… but, uhh… hmm" Karin looked down with a confused look on her face.  
"Aha, you always make the silliest faces" he said as walked over to Karin.  
"Mm.." Karin backed up a bit. "Er.. Well I just wanted to see what you would like for dinner--" she said, then suddenly Kazune hugged her. "Er… Kazune-kun" Karin said pushing back. Karin had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
"Karin," he said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her onto his bed. "Do you not like being around me?" he said, noticing Karin backing up.

Karin could hear her heart beating against her chest. "No, Kazune-kun, of course not, I love you," she said, still feeling tense.  
"Then why are you trying to get out of here?" he said looking up at her, his golden hair covering most of his face.  
Karin's face began to turn bright red. "Kazune-kun… I don't want to leave…it's just," before she could finish, Kazune leaned in and kissed Karin. "Mmm!" Karin was surprised at his actions. Before she could push away, she felt Kazune's tongue push its way into her mouth. After a few seconds of resisting, Karin finally gave in and let her tongue dance with his. She then pushed him away, taking a few minutes to breath. "Kazune-kun…" she gasped before she leaned in and kissed him again. Suddenly Kazune pushed Karin onto her back on his bed. "Karin…" he said as he gazed at her, playing with her soft hair.

He slowly pulled down the thick straps of her summer tank. Karin flinched and suddenly felt anxious to feel more. Suddenly Kazune began kissing her neck and shoulders, making the warm kisses slowly move down. Karin moaned, as she moved her hands down Kazune's bare chest. Kazune's kisses ended right above Karin's chest. Karin looked up, surprised that he stopped.  
"Kazune-kun why--" suddenly a thought hit her before she could finish. Why am I doing this?! she thought. No! This isn't right! she looked up at Kazune, who was looking down at her with lust in his blue eyes.  
"Do you not want me to stop, Karin?" he said grinning, slowly pulling off her tank-top. He could already see the beginning of her soft pink bra.

"Er, Kazune-kun… I don't think we should… I mean" Karin stuttered.  
He bent down and kissed her again. As he pulled his lips away, Karin had a longing feeling build up inside of her. "Don't stop Kazune-kun…" she said, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe what she just said!  
Kazune grinned. He pulled her top all the way off, finally revealing an almost, half-naked Karin. He again started planting warm kisses on her once more. Karin flinched at each touch. She knew she shouldn't be doing this with Himeka still in the house, or even at all! But, for some reason, she couldn't stop herself. Karin could feel Kazune's fingers run along her stomach, circling her bell-button. Karin couldn't help but utter a moan. He began to play with Karin's breasts, pulling her bra down farther to continue kissing her body further.

Karin suddenly ran her hands down the side of Kazune's body and down to his pants. She slowly began to pull them down. She soon got them off and the them to the side of the room. Kazune took his fingers off her body, and looked down at her, surprised at how daring she was. "Heh… I just got my pants on and you're already pulling them off?" he said grinning before he bent down to kiss her again. Karin smiled back, weakly.  
Soon, she felt Kazune's hand slide down to her mini skirt. She could feel his fingers run along the lining. He soon pulled them off and threw it into the pile of clothes on the side of the room. Kazune began to massage Karin's thigh. Karin moaned with pleasure.  
After he stopped rubbing Karin's legs, he moved his hands up her back, to the back of her bra. Slowly he began to struggle to remove it. That's when it hit Karin. She sat up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kazune-kun, stop!" she shouted, looking him directly in the eye. Kazune, shocked, pulled his hands off of Karin. "W-We shouldn't be doing this, Kazune-kun" she said, softly.  
"Karin… I'm sorry…" he said, knowing she was going to hate him for making her go this far. "It's just… I love you and…eeeh" Kazune collapsed on Karin.  
"Kyaa!" she screeched, falling over. He felt like dead weight on top of Karin. "Kazune-kun… KAZUNE-KUN!" she shouted, trying to push him up.

Suddenly, Karin heard the door knob twist. Karin turned her head over, her face full of hear.  
"Ah! Kazune-kun!" she whispered, shaking him trying to wake him up.  
"Karin-chan, is dinner almost ready?" Himeka said while opening the door. When himeka finally opened the door, she stared, agape at the site before her, Kazune laying on top of Karin. Karin and Himeka stared at each other for a minute or two before Himeka slowly walked back into the hallway and down the stairs.  
"Gah! Himeka! Wait!" Karin yelled before tumbling off of the bed, pushing Kazune to the side. She quickly pulled her clothes on and ran outside, chasing after Himeka.

Kazune shook his head and sat up. "Ehh..?" he said groggily. He sat on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Wha happened?" he said. In the background he heard Karin yelling, "It was a misunderstanding, Himeka!"  
He looked around and shrugged. He looked over at his nightstand, to see a glass of whine, still half full. He grabbed it and drank the rest before putting his clothes on and walking outside. "Hey Karin!" he shouted. "What's for dinner?"

The end?  
(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Himeka-chan!" Karin shouted as she dashed through the halls.

Himeka simply turned around and shook her head.

She was mad.

Karin walked down into the kitchen to do what she was originally supposed to do. Make dinner.

She emptied out the grocery bags on the counter from earlier, and gathered her ingredients.

She tried to cook, but she couldn't take her mind off of what just happened.

_Himeka-chan must hate me..._

Instead Karin took out some leftovers from the other night and chucked them in the microwave.

_Himeka-chan probably doesn't want me so make dinner now ,anyways._

Karin divided the leftovers onto two plates, one for Himeka, and one for Kazune.

She lost her appetite.

Karin was too afriad to face Himeka...after what she saw,So she set a place on the table for her,and set the plate down with a note.

"_Himeka-chan,_

_Its not what you think!...Well...umn... it is, but I can explain!_

_-Karin_"

"That should do it!" Karin thought out loud, grabbing Kazune's plate and heading towards the stairs.

--

"Kazune-kuuuuuuun" Karin waited at his door, careful to actually 'knock' this time.

Noticing the different honorifics used, he immediatly knew it was Karin.

He opened the door groggily and stared at her funny for a few seconds.

"Your not mad at me? Your not here to slap or yell at me?" He asked impatiently, as if he was expecting something.

"Umn...no, here's your dinner, I had to just reheat leftovers because I just can't cook tonight." Karin looked down and blushed.

"What are we going to do about Himeka? She saw us...well you know...doing stuff." Karin's face turned beet red.

Kazune blushed a little. "That wasn't just a dream?" He asked a little sheepishly.

Karin paused for a second. "No,it wasn't a dream."

Her face leaned in a little closer to his."How much do you remember,exactly."

"Everything"

"..."

"I'm sorry I made you get that far with me,really."

"No don't be, atleast we stopped."

He leaned in a little closer.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, shifting towards a wine bottle on his bedside table.

"Kazune-kun!thats WINE!" Karin blurted ,shocked that he had been drinking.

"So? One glass isn't going to kill you."

_I really shouldn't..._

_-------------------_

_short chapter._

_Next chapter is flufffffy ;_

_-Lauren, _


	3. Chapter 3

-1 A few hours passed and Karin couldnt stop twisting and turning in Kazune's bed. She couldn't relax at all, too much was on her mind. She heaved out a sigh and sat up.  
"Maybe I can just head in late..." she said, trying to stand up. She wobbled a bit before falling back over.  
"Uhhhgg..." she uttered another sigh.  
"Ok... one more time!" she said, heaving herself up. "Ah! Perfect".  
She peeked out the door, making sure none of the maids saw her sneaking out.  
She quietly creeped along the carpted floor to her bedroom.  
"Made it..." she said quietly, wobbling a little.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around.  
"Kyyaa--mmm!" Karin's scream was muffled by her mouth being covered by some strangers hand.  
"Shh!" he whispered into her ear, as he dragged her into her room.  
As soon as he let go of her mouth, Karin started screaming, not even to look at the person who just abducted her.  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OOOUUTTT!" she barked.  
"Will you **SHUT UP**? No one can know I'm here!" the person yelled back.  
"Wait.. huuuh?" Karin said looking up. It was Kazune.  
_What? Kazune-kun? Why is he here, he should be at school by now!_ Karin thought, extremley schocked that he was here.

Karin sat down on her bed and gazed up at Kazune. "Kazune-kun..." she whispered. She began to doze off before snapping back into reality. "Wait!" she yelled, standing up and pointing at him. "Why are you here anyways?!" she yelled.

"Karin! What about "shut up" don't you get?!" he yelled back.

"You're supposed to be at school, Kazune-kun, not... HERE!" Karin turned her back to him.

"Do you even CARE why I'm here?" he said. "It wasn't just to skip school, it was for the same reason _you_ didn't go to school!" he said. "And... to check up on you..." he mumbled.

Karin turned around at that. "Kazune-kun..." she said looking at him. She began to feel happy inside, after feeling so bad for the past day.

"Mmm.." Karin mumbled. She at down on her bed, looking down at the floor. She felt bad for snapping at Kazune. She just wasn't having a good day. Karin looked up at Kazune, who had sat down beside her. "Did Himeka-chan say anything to you?"

"No, i tired to avoid talking to her most of the time while I was there" Kazune closed his eyes, as if remembering what had happened. "But it was like everyone was trying to make me talk to her..." he said, scrunching up his face. Karin giggled slightly.

"Well, that's the least of my worries right now" he said looking at Karin. "Are you doing ok?"

Karin looked up. She finally relized, that Kazune really did care about her. "Mmm..." she began to blush a faint red. "Im ok--" Suddenly she felt Kazune's lips press agaisnt her forehead. "Ah...!" she gasped.

He looked over at her, his face almost touching hers. "Are you sure you're ok? Your face is red" he said.

"I'm sure, but its hard for me to walk." Karin blushed.

"But what are we going to tell Himeka-chan? Its not like we can avoid her forever." Karin asked kazune scooting over closer to him.

"Well, we can't lie,because she clearly saw us.Maybe we should..."Kazune started ,leaning back onto Karin bed,making himself comfortable.

"Tell the truth?" Karin finished, her face flushed at the though, She wouldn't feel comfortable talking about,well that, with Himeka.

"Mmm, sure why not? Its not the end of the world, right?" Kazune puts his arms behind his head crashing onto the mountain of pillows on Karin's bed.

"But...Himeka-chan still l**ikes** you, she doesn't know your techniqually her father." Karin pointed out sadly.

"Unless we explain it to her... She wouldn't believe us anyways."

"Ughh, can't we talk about this some other time, all this thinking is giving me a headache." Kazune said ,turning towards Karin.

"But she'll be home in 6 hours...Kazune-kun" Karin said sadly, laying down next to Kazune.

"6 hours to ourselves." Kazune said sexily.

Karin swung her head over and sat. "Err... right." she said, blushing a bit. Kazune sat up as well, "Aha" he laughed. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen again, promise!" he said, with a bright smile.

Karin turned away at this, knowing not to fall for his cute, bright smile. She knew anything was possible. Excpecially with _Kazune_. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed, about to get off. Kazune pushed himself up.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"I'll be right back... I'm getting hungry" she said, walking towards the door.

----

"Karin-san, would you like some tea?" one of the maids asked, as Karin wandered downstairs.

"Mmm... yes please" she said, walking into the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs and patiently waited for the maid to serve her tea.


End file.
